gallifreymatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mighty 200
In 2009, Doctor Who Magazine released a survey called the Mighty 200. The results are shown below: 1004377-dwm413cover_2_super.jpg|The Caves of Androzani Doctor-Who-Magazine-413.gif.png|City of Death dwm-413-cover-4.jpg|Human Nature dwm+413+(3).PNG|The Empty Child #The Caves of Androzani #Blink #Genesis of the Daleks #The Talons of Weng-Chiang #The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances #Human Nature/The Family of Blood #Pyramids of Mars #City of Death #The Robots of Death #Bad Wolf/The Parting of the Ways #The Girl in the Fireplace #Turn Left #The Stolen Earth/Journey's End #Remembrance of the Daleks #Dalek #The Seeds of Doom #Terror of the Zygons #The Evil of the Daleks #Earthshock #The Deadly Assasin #Power of the Daleks #Army of Ghosts/ Doomsday #The Web of Fear #Silence in the Library #The Tomb of the Cybermen #Horror of Fang Rock #Last of the Time Lords #The Ark in Space #The War Games #The Curse of Fenric #The Invasion #Inferno #School Reunion #The Daemons #The Impossible Planet #Spearhead from Space #The Daleks #The Five Doctors #The Green Death #The Brain of Morbius #Fury from the Deep #The Dalek Masterplan #Midnight #The Dalek Invasion of Earth #Doctor Who and the Silurians #Revelation of the Daleks #The Time Warrior #The Christmas Invasion #Father's Day #The Sea Devils #Terror of the Autons #Tooth and Claw #Logopolis #The Unquiet Dead #The Tenth Planet #The Fires of Pompeii #The Aztecs #The Three Doctors #The Abominable Snowmen #The Mind Robber #An Unearthly Child #Carnival of Monsters #Rose #The Shakespeare Code #Marco Polo #Smith and Jones #The Stones of Blood #Rise of the Cybermen #Kinda # The Keeper of Traken #Day of the Daleks # Enlightenment #Image of the Fendahl #Gridlock #The Time Meddler #Ghost Light #The Visitation #The Ice Warriors #Planet of the Ood #Survival #Warriors' Gate #The Curse of Peladon #The Unicorn and the Wasp #Planet of Evil #The Masque of Mandragora #The Massacre of St. Bartholemew's Eve #State of Decay #Castrovalva #Planet of the Spiders #The Ambassadors of Death #The Sontaran Stratagem #The Mind of Evil #Resurrection of the Daleks #The End of the World #The Androids of Tara #The Hand of Fear #The Romans #Partners in Crime #Planet of the Dead #The Crusade #Full Circle #Mawdryn Undead #The Sontaran Experiment #Frontios #The Ribos Operation #Robot #The Next Doctor #The War Machines #The Pirate Planet #The Awakening #The Seeds of Death #The Moonbase #Frontier in Space #Voyage of the Damned #The Runaway Bride #The Face of Evil #Black Orchid #Planet of the Daleks #The Greatest Show in the Galaxy #Snakedance #Destiny of the Daleks #The Faceless Ones #The Android Invasion #Vengeance on Varos #The Two Doctors #The Myth Makers #The Rescue #Death to the Daleks #The Claws of Axos #Revenge of the Cybermen #Invasion of the Dinosaurs #Aliens of London #Mission to the Unknown #Planet of Fire #Doctor Who: The TV Movie #42 #The Macra Terror #The Idiot's Lantern #The Enemy of the World #The Doctor's Daughter #Boom Town #The Trial of a Time Lord #New Earth #The Reign of Terror #The Highlanders #Battlefield #The Sun Makers #Mark of the Rani #The Leisure Hive #The Lazarus Experiment #The Celestial Toymaker #Evolution of the Daleks #Love and Monsters #The Ark #The Invasion of Time #The Wheel in Space #The Chase #The Edge of Destruction #The Smugglers #The Keys of Marinus #Attack of the Cybermen #The Savages #Planet of Giants #The Invisible Enemy #The Long Game #The Krotons #Nightmare of Eden #The Armageddon Factor #Terminus #The Happiness Patrol #Colony in Space #Galaxy 4 #Four to Doomsday #The Power of Kroll #The Gunfighters #Silver Nemesis #Arc of Infinity #The Web Planet #The Monster of Peladon #Delta and the Bannermen #The King's Demons #The Mutants #The Sensorites #The Creature from the Pit #Warriors of the Deep #Dragonfire #The Time Monster #Meglos #The Horns of Nimon #The Space Museum #The Dominators #Fear Her #Paradise Towers #The Underwater Menace #The Space Pirates #Time-Flight #Underworld #Time and the Rani #Timelash #The Twin Dilemma